


Nice

by faraandmera



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, M/M, Michael is running the gay agenda, Post canon, Why did I do it?, but i wrote this and nobody asked me to????, everyone wants jake to think they're cool, i dont even ship this????, i know why but im still sad, jake is a lonely, mostly friendship but with a little #gay thoughts, pan jeremy, rich is mentioned, why don't they have a ship tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/faraandmera
Summary: “Because I’m really lame and you’re you?” Jeremy speaks without really thinking.“Really?” Jake hums in thought for a moment. “I think you’re cool.”





	Nice

**Author's Note:**

> I???? wasn't even asked to write this but I did. And like, I don't even really ship this? (I mean i ship /most/ everything, with certain acceptations) but I still???? wrote this?????
> 
> anyway if you have a request you can send it to my tumblr (faronisisioni.tumblr.com)

 

Jake seems off. Under normal circumstances, that would be something for a friend- especially his best friend- to bring up. Unfortunately Rich is still in the hospital, and they haven’t really spoken. Rich is busy trying to figure out who he actually is again, and Jake realized he needed- wanted- some space. So Jeremy watches another day go by where Jake acts just slightly strange and wonders if he should do something.

Not thinking things through is his greatest skill- worst trait- and what drives Jeremy to pull Jake aside during lunch. They aren’t close, they’d hardly spoken more than a few- rather strange- conversations. Jake has always been too cool for Jeremy to feel like he could talk to him, anyway. So it’s not like Jeremy should feel obligated to ask, but he does.

“Are you okay?”

“What? Dude, yeah, I’m fine.”

“You just seem-” Jeremy clears his throat- “I mean your house….”

“That’s fine.” Jake shrugs. “It’s not like I was super attached to it. It was too big for one person, anyway.”

For one person. Jeremy frowns. He doesn’t know a lot about Jake’s home-life, but he is vaguely aware that his parent’s are absent and something clicks in Jeremy’s mind. He seemed, almost, a little, happy after the fire. Which shouldn’t make any sense, because he broke his legs and lost his house. Not to mention his best friend was the one who did it, and said friend also ended up hospitalized.

It’s probably lonely. “Well, there was- uh- also the thing at the play.” The thing that was Jeremy’s fault, Jeremy doesn’t say.

“Hey, that could have been way worse. Everything turned out fine, right?”

“I guess.” Part of Jeremy is having a hard time processing just how… nice Jake is. He had always been the unreachablely cool person in Jeremy’s mind. A walking stereotype of everything awesome. Someone who would never be anything close to his friend and who he was lucky to talk to without Jake hating him. The person who most everyone at their school had had a crush on at some point. Yet in only a few conversations that idea has broken down. He’s still cool, yeah, but way distant from the idea Jeremy had of him. “Hey I know we aren’t, like, friends-”

“We aren’t?”

“Uh,” Jeremy stumbles over his words, “I didn’t think you thought we were.”

“Oh.” Jake frown. “Dude, sorry, I thought you knew.”

“W-well, I was just going to say that I know I’m not- we aren’t super close and I’m not the first person you would go to but if you need to talk about anything…”

“Well, thanks, man.” Jake laughs, nodding. “I appreciate it.”

“Yeah, no problem.”

“You know,” Jake starts, frowning, “why didn’t we start hanging out sooner?”

“Because I’m really lame and you’re _you_?” Jeremy speaks without really thinking. “W-well, I mean I’m less-” Less lame now. Jeremy bites his lip, not finishing the sentence.

“Really?” Jake hums in thought for a moment. “I think you’re cool.”

“Wha-”

“Well _now_. You were a little weirdly… stiff before? I guess that was the super computer things’ fault.” Jake shrugs. "I can't say anything about before then, though, since I didn't really know you."

“Uh-”

“Oh, but I’m supposed to be having lunch with Chloe! She’s freaking out about something with Brooke? I don’t know. Anyway, see ya!”

Jake leaves and Jeremy just stands there. Stands there, and buries his face in his hands. Stands there, face in his hands, and flushed. Jake thinks he’s _cool_. That’s probably _not_ the most important part of that conversation, he knows, but for some reason it’s all he can think about.”

“Wow Jeremy what’s up with you? The gay catch up?”

“I’m dying Michael.”

“I see that.”

“Jake thinks I’m cool.”

“Wow, I was just joking but it really did catch you.”

“Shut up.” Jeremy huffs. “Everyone wants Jake to think they’re cool!”

“I mean true, but your reaction is the gay part.”

“Why are you like this?”

“It’s the gay agenda.”

“I-” Jeremy sighs, cutting himself off. “I hate you.”  
  
“You’re a bi disaster, dude, it’s not my fault.”

“Pan disaster!”

“Oh shit seriously?”

“Yeah realized that just now.”

“Cool.” Michael pauses. “Almost as cool as you want Jake to think you are-”

_“I’m leaving!”_


End file.
